


Водка с лимоном

by PradaJpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Mini, Non-Chronological, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: «Детка, ты выглядишь убийственно».«Поэтому  будешь мертва».





	1. Черника

— На перекур? — тихое прямо около уха — почти тонет в гуле людей отовсюду.

Кивок.

Ане слов не нужно. Она девочка понятливая — за руку меня хватает, ведет умело сквозь толпу. Почти что плывет.

На улице — темно и тише, чем в клубе. Первый глоток свежего воздуха кажется чем-то неизмеримо приятным, второй — обычным, а после третьего даже к такой роскоши привыкаешь.

— Сигарету?

Взгляд на нее чуть строгий. Что за вопросы, глупая? Знаешь ведь, что я от халявы никогда не откажусь — сумочку свою миниатюрную раскрывай и подкуривай мне. Только сигарету сильно не слюнявь. Огребешь.

— И правда, — улыбается. Девочка-солнце из подростковых романов, где все счастливы, мать вашу, и улыбчивы. Тянется к клатчу, достает жутко дорогие и легкие сигареты с каким-то ягодным вкусом. Надеюсь, не клубника? — Чего я спрашиваю? Сейчас.

Не разочаровывай меня настолько.

Прикуривает. Часть ее розового блеска остается на белой поверхности сигареты, которую она своими бледными ручонками тут же передает мне.

Нет. Черничные.

Сойдет.

— Ты чего вообще сюда приперлась? — наконец спрашиваю, выдыхая дым в тусклый свет фонаря. Удивительно, что местная гопота еще не разбила.

Тушуется. Не нравится вопрос? Тогда почему нос вздернутый так морщишь?

— Ну… — мнется, достает и себе сигарету, — мне сказали, — щелчок зажигалкой и первый затяг, — что ты сегодня здесь будешь, — почти не краснеет. Общение со мной определенно не идет ей на пользу.

— Кто сказал?

Будто и не слышу в ее словах отчаянного крика: «Я пришла сюда ради тебя, сука ты крашеная». Крашеная — подумаешь. Вылавливаю другое, более значимое, отзывающееся в горле тугим комом — «сказали».

— Регина, — безропотная моя, тут же отвечает.

Надо же, блять. Кто бы сомневался.

— А эта, — делаю на «эта» такой мерзопакостный акцент, что Аня даже на секунду вздрагивает, — откуда знает?

Теперь мое время задавать глупые вопросы.

Конечно, она знает.

Именно она позвала нашу группу сюда «отметить закрытие летней сессии». Пиарщик от бога.

Именно она сейчас давит лыбу и разливает бухло за барной стойкой всем, кто пришел по ее «приглашению».  
Именно она так настырно зазвала и меня, чтобы «Аньке не было скучно», чтобы «за Анькой кто-то присматривал».

Пусть сама и присматривает — лучшие подруги же. Цербер и моська. Аспирантка и первокурсница.  
Сколько еще ассоциаций? Да дохуя — перечислять заебешься.

— Списки. Она ведь составляла списки на всех нас — в тонкости я не вникала, — бормочет торопливо, иногда сбивается, — вот и рассказала про тебя. Ничего такого…

— Хватит, — обрываю ее, — я все поняла, — тут же сбавляю обороты — все-таки мелкая тут не при чем. Стоит передавить — заревет. Успокаивать ее точно не входит в мои планы.

Ха-ха.  
Какие к черту у меня планы?

Вновь затягиваюсь. Черничный вкус пробивает обонятельные рецепторы разом с привычной горечью сигарет, а Аня наконец подходит ближе и обнимает.

Жмется ко мне всем телом. Подбородок вздергивает, глаза свои чуть раскосые пучит. Так и шевелится на языке неповоротливым слизнем: «Че пялишься?»

Не спрашиваю.

Тушу сигарету о кирпичную кладку и обнимаю ее в ответ — приходится довольствоваться малым.

 

***

 

— Так и будешь всю ночь довольствоваться коктейлями или, наконец, нормально выпьешь? — начинает говорить первой.

И обращается — ко мне, потому что рядом никого нет. Ни Ани, которая бы тут же перехватила вопрос, начиная что-то щебетать себе под нос, ни знакомых, которые бы без промедления встряли в разговор.

Раньше — приходилось их ненавидеть и сжимать зубы, насколько мне мало было ее внимания.

Раньше — приходилось отмалчиваться и делать вид, что я ее не замечаю.

Раньше…

Да какая к хренам разница, что было раньше, если сейчас не так?

Один на один. Пусть и за моей спиной толпа, а за барной стойкой еще парочка клиентов.

Сглатываю. Тут ж хочется курить. Тут же хочется курить что-то тяжелее Аниной дряни.

— Разве не в твоих интересах, чтобы я осталась трезвой? — огрызаюсь по привычке. Дурной, мягко говоря, привычке.

На ее лице мелькает что-то похожее на удивление. Только похожее. На деле — чуть брови вздергивает и больше никак свои эмоции не проявляет.

— Обоснуй?

Сама понимаешь.

Сама знаешь.

Почему тогда слова должна подбирать я?

Почему должна отвечать?

Не должна. Но подбираю слова. И отвечаю.

— Следить за Аней, — почти выдавливаю. Все мысли — от «да ты сама мне ее в руки пихаешь» до «сама за своей подружкой приглядывай» — так и остаются невысказанными.

— Аня уже большая девочка, — как отрезает. И не придерешься ведь, не вставишь свои язвительные пять копеек.

Бесит.

— Водки.

Сдаюсь. Пусть думает, что хочет, а я — не хочу. Не хочу сегодня ни о чем думать.  
Ни об Ане, которая ускакала, пьяная и веселая, танцевать с одногруппником, ни о Регине, которая только усмехается — хрипло и едва слышно — и тянется к недешевой бутылке, после — стопке.

А я — глазами прослеживаю путь ее рук. Очерченные запястья, так откровенно и грубо выступающие вены на внешней стороне ладони. Тыкнуть в них пальцем, можно и чем-то более грубым. Ножом, например.

Пальцы напрягаются — вены выступают еще сильнее, а я ощущаю уже физическую боль от того, что не могу проследить пальцами эти голубые дорожки.

Идиотки кусок. Отвернись.

Вместо — продолжаю пялиться, пока передо мной не появляется алкоголь.

— Угощайся, — а в голосе так и слышно, я клянусь, блять, отчетливо слышно: «Подавись при мне. Позорно подавись».

— Даже лимон пожалела, — срывается быстро, просто чтобы не оставаться в долгу в выдуманной перепалке.

— Водку? — теперь уже открыто насмехается. — Водку с лимоном?

— Заткнись, — признать, что я пизданула ерунду, невозможно. Взгляд от почти черных глаз отвожу и залпом выпиваю содержимое — даже не морщусь.

Почти.

— Лимончика? — обманчиво-заботливое. Чтобы насолить, чтобы, как кошку нашкодившую, в свою же ссанину ткнуть.

— По почкам? — ее тон копирую и выпрямляюсь струной. Еще бы взгляд поднять, но невозможно.

Страшно.

Банально страшно, потому что она единственная, кто морально сильнее, кому я боюсь слово лишнее пиздануть: нарвусь на два в ответ.

Атмосфера почти вмиг меняется. Становится обволакивающей, угрожающей.

Облокачивается на стойку, к моему лицу приближается и шепчет куда-то в лоб:

— Рискнешь? Правда? — и скалится. 

Скалится так, что у меня пальцы поджимаются, а холодок пробегает не только по спине, а по всему телу разом.

— Я похожа на того, кто боится кого-либо ударить? — лучшая защита — нападение. Пусть и неумелое. Пусть и корявое, но нападение.

Раз — вдыхаю.

Два — смотрю ей в глаза.

Три — почти не замираю статуей от ее пронзительных глаз. Прищуренных, едва тронутых косметикой — тушь не считается, — глаз.

— Ты похожа на маленького зверька в клетке, которого растят только ради красивой шубки, — улыбка с ее губ не сходит, а она продолжает медленно закапывать ее.

«Детка, ты выглядишь убийственно».

«Поэтому ты будешь мертва».

Губы облизывает. Продолжает, растягивая слова, продлевая свое удовольствие, а мои — похороны.

— Вечно пытаешься всех задеть, но выбираешь заранее тех, кто не сможет тебе ответить.

Больно. Больно, потому что правда. Что за личный психолог, которого никто не звал и которому никто не платил?

Щурюсь почти насильно, чтобы хоть какую-то серьезность лицу придать. А смысл?

Смысла нет, потому что вся серьезность со скоростью лавины сползает с лица, когда она резко хватает меня за подбородок, выше вздергивает — капкан захлопнулся. Лисичке некуда бежать.

— Как думаешь, скоро тебя пустят на убой? Как думаешь, кто это будет?

Зачем отвечала ей? Продолжала бы пить разбавленную муть и курить Анину хуйню.

Полезла на рожон? Теперь расплачивайся.

Как думаю, когда меня пустят на убой?

Сегодня, если она сейчас же не позволит уйти. А она — чувствую точно — не позволит, не отпустит.

Она наверняка не любит искусственный мех. Только натуральный.

Как думаю, кто это будет? Глупый вопрос, походящий на Анин.

Она.

Совершенно точно она — и я это подтверждаю невнятным звуком, больше походящим на скулеж. Короткий, почти надрывный скулеж.

Позорница.

Еще расплачься.

— Прекрати, — едва узнаю свой голос. Едва нахожу силы, чтобы сделать рывок головой.

Отпускает, обратно на свое место возвращается.

К стойке подходит какой-то парень. Стоит ей отвлечься — я ловлю момент и сваливаю.

Поджав хвост, оставив где-то вдалеке свою гордость, ощущая ее пронзительный взгляд спиной.

 

***

 

От Ани три пропущенных — пошла нахуй.

Не до нее сейчас.

Приходится распечатывать свои сигареты, приходится рыскать по карманам и искать зажигалку.  
Приходится убеждать себя, что эта табачная дрянь действительно успокаивает — хуй там.

Гробит здоровье. И все.

То, что нужно. Когда не можешь ответить или сделать хуже другому, делай себе.  
Хороший девиз по жизни.

Ушел батя из семьи? Не поддерживай мать. Начни спать со взрослыми мужиками.

Поправилась на несколько килограмм? Не занимайся спортом и не питайся правильно. Начни голодать и попади в больницу.

Влюбилась по уши, как сраная школьница? Не признавайся объекту симпатий. Избегай его и кури после обидных слов как не в себя.

Навык: Умение решать проблемы.  
Уровень: Полная жопа.

Так держать. Закури четвертую по счету сигарету, будто от этого станет кому-то легче.

А я и закуриваю. Не замечаю — делаю вид, что не замечаю — жжения в глазах. Тоже мне повод реветь: сказали правду.

Мать говорила, что не все и не всегда будут лизать тебе задницу, что нужно учиться избавляться от своих недостатков. Тупая, мам, у тебя дочь — так и не научилась.

— Зубы пожелтеют, — раздается приглушенное.

Подходит ко мне почти бесшумно, разве что пряжка на ее рюкзаке чуть позвякивает при каждом шаге. При каждом шаге ко мне.

И тут я вспоминаю о красных глазах и наверняка потекшей туши. Блядство.

— А тебе какое дело? — тыльной стороной ладони вытираю разводы у самых глаз и даже не смотрю больше в ее сторону. Перебьется.

— От дыма портится шубка. Кому нужен потрепанный товар? — все тот же спокойный, пронизывающий до костей тон.

Добивает, значит.

— Нахуй ты пришла? Пиздуй разливать бухло.

Отвечать на ее провокации — себе дороже.

— У меня смена закончилась, — будто и не слышит вопроса. Буквально в двух шагах от меня останавливается — даже так морально давит.

— Мне тебя поздравить? Иди следи за подружкой, а не за мной.

Входит в привычку посылать ее к Ане. Ни в чем неповинной Ане, которая просто всегда выходит крайней, которая постоянно просто ни за что получает тонну негатива от меня.

— Влада, — непривычно зовет по имени и выдыхает, — ты чем слушаешь? Ушами или своим задом, который, кстати, юбка еле прикрывает? Аня большая девочка — за ней не нужно следить.

— А я, значит, маленькая? — слетает с губ тут же.

Даже укор в сторону длины юбки не колышет. Я не зря столько времени убила в зале, пытаясь избавиться от кучи комплексов, чтобы потом результат нескольких лет прятать. Все должны видеть.

— Да, — коротко и по делу.

Нависает тишина. Замираю, пытаясь переваривать столько информации, вложенное в одно простое «да». Не выходит.

— Маленьким зверькам нужна помощь, — касается моей руки, пуская по ней заряд тока и вырывая сигарету, — даже обжечься не боится. — Иначе эти тупые и запуганные создания покалечат себя сами, — швыряет ее на землю и накрывает кроссовком — тушит.

— Хватит так меня называть, — шиплю в ответ и едва ощутимо бью ее по ладони. Надо же, осмелела.

Не реагирует на выходку. Не бьет в ответ.

— Хватит поганить свое здоровье.  
Сигарета выброшена, но она опять сжимает мою руку. Пальцы ощутимо впиваются в запястье, но никаких неприятных ощущений, лишь ласкающая, пробирающая до внутренностей дрожь. Непривычно.

Этого — мало.

Одними только губами беззвучное «еще», а она будто понимает без слов, будто вообще замечает меня.  
На себя тянет и жмет к груди — от нее пахнет дорогой выпивкой и каким-то свежим парфюмом. Больше — ни одного приятного жеста, но я с головой окунаюсь в то, что мне дают.

Не требую большего, потому что попросту боюсь спугнуть эту шаткую дорогу, которая налаживается. Она ведь налаживается? Скажите мне, мать вашу, что это не блядский сон, а ее размеренное дыхание рядом с моим ухом — это не выдумка.

— От тебя шманит куревом, — сухое, весьма недовольное.

Не выдумка.

Ебтвоюматьблять.

Она живая. Она меня обнимает, а я почти ссусь от счастья, пусть и временного.  
Бери, пока дают.

Я и беру: руками поперек талии обхватываю, запуская руки под ее кофту. А там — тепло и почти физически ощутимые вздохи, которые, я клянусь, становятся чаще.

— А от тебя бухлом, — бурчу, но даже не пытаюсь изобразить недовольство. Все обидки, девичьи слезки и комплексы укатились нахуй под простыми объятиями. Ясно теперь, чего Аня лезет ко мне вечной коалой, норовя обхватить руками и ногами.

Прости, милая, я хочу обнимать не тебя.

Прости, но больше стрелять сигареты у тебя тоже не буду, потому что хочу, чтобы эта вечно недовольная морда была удовлетворена на один пункт больше.

Ей должен нравится мой запах. А короткие юбки — пусть подавится. Не зря. Не зря, говорю, я качала зад, чтобы его прятать.


	2. До утра

От скуки пишу:

«Выручай».

«От чего?» — логичный вопрос приходит минут через пятнадцать, за которые я успеваю накрутить себя хуже сыра-косички. Пару раз порываюсь удалить сообщение, пару раз успеваю пообещать ей не отвечать на него до утра.

«Прости. Не видела. Да и вообще не тебе писала», — это звучало бы гораздо убедительней.

Пальцы статуей зависают над клавиатурой, разве что чуть подрагивают от… От чего? Нерешительности? Неуверенности? Страха?

Вопрос, на который я точно не знаю ответ.

Потому что выручать — некого, не от кого, незачем. Еще куча «не».

Потому что просто я искала повод написать. Повод — не нашла, но написала.

Довольна теперь? Не особо, но даже минимальный контакт — буковками в Интернетике — дает надежду на минимальное сближение. Ведь не все происходит быстро? Нечего так губу раскатывать?

Шаг за шагом.

Грызть себя нужно постепенно и со вкусом, а иначе — неинтересно.

«Мне долго ждать, пока ты из себя высрешь ответ или уже поздно выручать?» — приходит следом, пока я играю в «салки» со своими тараканами в голове.

Улыбка сама расцветает на губах, хотя в ее сообщении веселого ровно нихуя. Ровно столько же, сколько во мне рациональности.

«А ты уже подорвала свой зад и мчишь ко мне на белом коне?» — печатаю быстро, особо не задумываюсь над текстом. Отправить.

Продолжаю тупо лыбится. Увидь кто — испугается.

На репит какое-то сопливое русское дерьмо, чтобы под стать настроению.

«Такси взяла до твоего дома. Надеюсь, ты все же там».

И через пару секунд:

«Такси, кстати, за твой счет».

Искала повод написать? А повод для встречи не хочешь?

Мне бы думать, что ебальник не накрашен, но блядское сердце стучит так сильно, что, кажется, заглушает завывания мальчика-зайчика на фоне и норовит выпрыгнуть из груди и написать визгливо-радостный ответ. Мне бы возмущаться, какого хера платить за такси должна я, но четко понимаю: готова оплатить даже дорогу назад.

Увидеть бы.

«Ноги брить нужно?» — первая же попавшаяся хуйня светится значком «прочитано» слишком быстро.

Становится легче дышать, будто в теле еще пару дырок безболезненно проделали и прямо к легким подсоединили. Иначе как можно описать легкость и прилив сил в час ночи?

Связывать это с тем, что Регина — мать твою, сраная недотрога-Регина, — едет ко мне, слишком просто.

«Побрить ноги ты в состоянии, а спасти себя — нет? Какая там у тебя квартира?»

Без тебя, идиотка тупая, не спасу себя. Настолько «возвышенные» и слащавые выводы можно делать только под такие же песенки, пока мой внутренний диабетик умирает. Нет, вру — нельзя делать такие выводы даже под дулом пистолета.

Плевать, что буду пиздеть ей, когда она поймет, что мое «выручай» — ложь чистой воды.

Плевать. Пишу ей номер квартиры и указание, что дверь не заперта.

Пиздаболка — только после отправки иду зачем-то открывать дверь, а после — на балкон. Уж быстро сгонять покурить я точно должна успеть.

Успеваю. Даже не одну — сразу две, чтобы потом не курить при ней.

И нет, это вовсе не потому, что хочу угодить ей.

Вовсе не потому, что не хочу расстраивать — а расстроится ли вообще она? — ее.

Просто лень лишний раз выслушивать треп о том, как отвратно от меня несет куревом, а в ответ огрызаться и напоминать, что она сама курила почти семь лет. И нет, она мне этого не говорила.

Аня пропизделась мельком, когда разговор зашел о вредных привычках. Не стоит говорить, что именно я четко выцепила и сохранила в памяти из того диалога.

Ее, блять.

Ее образ формировался из Аниных обрывочных фраз и наших с ней недомолвок буквально по каждому поводу. Инициатором обычно выступала я: попытки даже таким блядским образом получить долю ее внимания.

Взглядом — по ночным многоэтажкам и обратно в тепло квартиры.

Ставлю чайник на плиту, достаю две кружки, точно ради чая Регина и прется ко мне через весь город. Бесплатно прется — деньги за такси и в самом деле нужно ей вернуть.

Чем ближе встреча, тем больше спирает дыхание. Медленно подползает удушливое осознание, что она и правда вот-вот будет тут, что она увидит растрепанные космы и синяки под глазами, не замазанные тонной консилера.

Руки — тут же в волосы, пытаются уложить, привести в порядок. Почему-то мысль найти обычную расческу так и остается на периферии сознания. Там же — звук закипающего чайника.

Зато отчетливо слышен звук открывающейся двери. Тело — одним сплошным спазмом.

Выключить чайник. Наконец достать руку из еще больше спутавшихся волос. Резко дернуться в коридор, а там — она. Спокойно скидывает ботинки.

— Где помогать?

А я банальное «привет» ожидала — дура.

На кухню проходит, слегка задевая меня плечом, потому что проход невообразимо узкий. Обычное касание — и как обычно прошибает до костей.

— А поздороваться? — всю стервозность в кулак собираю, к ней мордой поворачиваюсь и очень-очень стараюсь не разглядывать ее.

Регина — на вид очень уставшая. Рядом с такой хочет градус выебонов понизить и голосом курицы-наседки спросить, что случилось, чего поникла?

— Привет, — отзывается и оглядывается по сторонам. На чайник, на две пустых кружки.

С ее губ срывается тихий хмык.

Наш город обезвожен, как и мой словарный запас.

Давай, я не буду ничего объяснять, а просто обниму?

— На выручку можно было не ехать, — озвучивает очевидное и ко мне подходит.

Мягкой поступью, которая пугает похлеще матери, которая возвращалась со школьных собраний. Что тогда, что сейчас, мне есть за что огребать.

— Блять… — мое и многозначное, — я просто пошутила. Кто же знал, что ты, ебнутая, поверишь и…

— Приеду? — заканчивает за меня, но такое понимание с полуслова конкретно сейчас не особо воодушевляет.

Помолчи, блять, не заставляй меня чувствовать себя конченной сукой. Хотя бы пару минут. Хотя бы сейчас.

Потому что я все еще помню, как может быть охуенно от одного только сообщения.

Потому что не хочу узнавать, как может стать хуево от одного только слова.

— Что ты так серьезно воспримешь, — голос — как можно мягче. Нелепая попытка сгладить разговор. — Просто знай, извиняться я не буду, — не туда, сука, не туда тут же сворачиваю, — но могу вернуть деньги за такси.  
Мама, господи, заставь меня завалить ебальник.

Опять хмыкает. Других, что ли, способов выразить свои эмоции нет?

— Тебе идет без штукатурки.

Доходит не сразу, а потом — тепло в животе разливается. Мягкое, приятное тепло; рукой дотронься — почувствуешь.

И правда конечность дергается, домашнюю футболку вниз оттягивает и невесомо по животу проходится, будто догадку проверить хочет. И этот резкий порыв почти не выглядит глупым со стороны.

— Это сейчас к тому, что деньги, потраченные на косметику, лучше отдать тебе?

Сказать «спасибо» — слабо.

Черт, научите кто-нибудь и меня так вздергивать одну только бровь и выглядеть при этом пафосно, а не смешно и так, будто у меня паралич лица.

— Я вот пытаюсь понять, где ты оттяпала такое умение переиначивать слова? — резонно. — Я о таком варианте даже не подозревала, хотя идея неплохая, — и ухмыляется, падла.

И ближе подходит. А я — ни шагу назад, потому что хочу быть ближе к ней.

В любой момент сама могу сократить расстояние до минимума, до соприкосновения животами — страшно, чтобы убедиться, что одной мне так тепло, почти жарко. Обычное ссыкливое чмо, для которого написать сообщение — верх инициативы.

— Значит, деньги все же можно потратить на новую помаду? — и губы дую, забывая о том, что сейчас они не накрашены и не могут произвести должного эффекта. Бледные и тонкие.

— А это уже отвратная идея. Помады тебе лет десять прибавляют, — голосом недрогнувшим умело зарывает мое самомнение в пизду.

Умение «визажист» — вычеркнуть.

— Спасибо тебе, че.

Бурчанием — вовсю демонстрирую недовольство. Видишь, мне неприятно?

Ничерта ты не видишь.

— Не драматизируй.

Вот как это называется.

Все время я драматизировала, а не истерила, накручивала себя и язвила.

Рот было открываю, чтобы показать настоящий пиздец, чтобы сказать что-то эдакое… эдакое, но она вовремя — как и всегда — интересуется:

— Ты кружки просто так поставила, для красоты, или все же сделаешь мне кофе? Спать хочу — пиздец.

Могу постелить тебе прямо здесь.

Спи, я тебе «Спокойной ночи, малыши» включу и даже не буду мешать спать своим сопением: попросту рядом с тобой в одной комнате не усну. А второй — нет.

— Мне лучше завалить ебальник и не спрашивать, почему ты не выспалась?

— Проницательно.

Кошу взгляд на столешницу. Между нами — она.

— Отойдешь?

Когда-нибудь, обещаю, мои слова не будут диссонировать с мыслями, потому что нехуй говорить «отойди», когда хочется прижать к себе и уснуть прямо так, на полу, с включенным светом и теплом в животе, которое распространилось бы всюду.

И отходит, но места, кажется, еще меньше становится, как и воздуха. Это кухня настолько маленькая, или Регина занимает собой все далеко не в физическом плане?

Пока насыпаю быстрорастворимую дрянь по кружкам и заливаю кипятком, она наблюдает за мной. Откровенно так, как любой адекватный человек постеснялся. Невольно ежусь и стреляю в нее недовольным взглядом, мол, че палишь?

Ноль реакции.

Запах кофе разносится по помещению вмиг. Засуха во рту просыпается, хотя до этого организм никакой нужды не показывал: ни есть, ни пить, ни ссать не хотел.

— Пока ты дырявила меня взглядом, я положила одну ложку сахара, — протягиваю ей кружку, задаваясь одним вопросом: какого черта она до сих пор не присела? Стоит, плечом подперев старенький холодильник, который наверняка старше меня. — Если мало, сама видела, где сахарница. Много — перебьешься и сделаешь вид, что тебе очень вкусно.

Щурится весело, кружку у меня забирает и кивает — понятливая дохуя, покладистая.

Непривычно.

— Очень вкусно, — отзывается спустя пару глотков.

Фыркаю рефлекторно и в свою кружку утыкаюсь. Она же просто помолчать со мной на кухне приехала? Для этого она не высыпается?

Охуенная я хозяйка, и конкурсы интересные.

— Я… — открываю рот — он так и остается открытым, точно просит муху, которую сейчас с огнем хуй сыщешь, залететь туда.

А что я?

Вновь брови вздергивает — вопросительно, а я плечами передергиваю. Не нахожу себе места, не нахожу ответа и свою логику.

— Если не знаешь, что путного сказать, лучше завались, — все так же «миролюбиво» отвечает.

И кофе глоток делает — почти половину выпила. А у меня — целая кружка.

— Мне есть что сказать, — голое упрямство.

Плюхается на стул, ногу на ногу закидывает и делает такой пафосный-пафосный вид, что даже я кривлюсь. Без слов, одними только губами беззвучное: «Ну?».

Она готова слушать. Я не готова говорить.

Мнусь на месте и молюсь, чтобы это овечье поведение не уловила она: пальцы, отбивающие неясный ритм по кружке, и зубы, что привычно терзают щеки изнутри. Не волнуйся, говорю себе — и волнуюсь.

— Не могу сформулировать мысль просто, — отговорки вялые пошли.

— А эта мысль вообще была? — спрашивает и уже пустую кружку ставит на стол.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне?

— Ты сомневаешься в себе, — в цель как всегда. Безбожно и без эмоций — без зачатков нужных мне эмоций.

А я молодцом держусь: в лице не изменяюсь, только с силой кружку сдавливаю. Молчу партизаном, чтобы лишнего не пиздануть, чтобы на необоснованные оскорбления не перейти — единственное мое оружие.

— Влада, — выдыхает. Опять надоело ждать ответа? — Или говори прямо, какая хуйня опять залезла тебе в голову, и мы попытаемся ее подковырнуть, или…

— Завали ебало? — теперь сама заканчиваю за нее. Гадать не нужно — именно это она бы и сказала.

А идея неплохая: разобраться с загонами, разобраться с причиной этих загонов. Как удобно, что она как раз сидит посреди моей кухни и давится приторным растворимым кофе.

— Или так, — соглашается.

И эта идея неплохая. Я про «завалить ебальник».

Вдох.

Выдох.

Нет, не вспоминай сраную песню из нулевых.

«Мы опять играем в любимых».

Блять.

Вдох и почти сплошняком, на одном дыхании выпаливаю:

— Хочу на колени, — говорю прямо, как она и просила. Не то, что она просила, правда, но обо всех моих загонах если начать говорить, то до старости не закончить. Спасаю ее от этого бесконечного потока нытья.

Осознанное и такое стыдное желание, которое я смогла произнести вслух. Смогла, блять.  
Сяду, если она разрешит, а потом можно и ебальник завалить, краской от ушей до пят залиться, осознавая весь пиздец.

— Встать? — тихий смешок, а ноги ставит прямо, приглашая. — Иди сюда.

Ноги — ватные, клянусь.

Медленно подхожу к ней. Невольно вспоминаю детскую игру, когда перепрыгиваешь с дивана на диван, потому что пол — лава. А сейчас пол — это пол, а она лава, в которую я с радостью и восторженным страхом окунаюсь.

Спиной к ней, не решаясь перенести весь свой вес на нее и едва дыша.  
Как целка, в самом деле.

Она, наоборот, уверенными касаниями просовывает свои руки под моими и обнимает за талию, к себе мягким рывком прижимает. Тихий выдох выходит, как мне кажется, пиздец громким, и я позволяю себе немного расслабиться, прижаться к ней самой, накрывая замок из чужих рук горящей ладонью.

Охуенно. Не романтично звучит?

Тогда… уютно?

В сгиб шеи мне утыкается ее лоб, чуть ниже — губы, которые тихо-тихо спрашивают:

— Толкового я ничего от тебя сегодня не дождусь?

— Смотря что ты подразумеваешь под толковым.

— Твой рассказ: какого хуя на тебя сегодня нашло? И как часто на тебя «такое» находит? — руки на талии сжимаются с новой силой, а в усталом голосе я слышу раздражение.

И все равно хуйню морожу:

— Ты поверишь в то, что я испугалась паука? А как только ты приехала, он куда-то уполз.

— Влада, — на тон ниже.

— Таракан?

— Сейчас нахуй спихну с колен.

Бодается. Откровенно ударяет меня своим лбом в шею, давая понять, что в ее словах шутки столько же, сколько в моих шутках — правды.

Умный в гору не пойдет — умный завалит ебало и кончиками пальцев огладит ее запястья. Я девочка умная. Провожу невесомый путь по ее венам, касаюсь серебряного кольца на среднем пальце — и обратно.

— Если продолжишь молчать и наглаживать меня, то я просто усну.

Если ты продолжишь говорить так мягко и расслабленно, то я просто привыкну к этому.

Сглатываю вязкую слюну.

— Спи, постелю тебе на полу.

— Позвала меня, чтобы я выспалась у тебя? Ты не храпишь? — пытается шутить, но это больше на невнятное бурчание в шею — оно и есть.

— Тебе стелить? — не отвечаю ни на один из поставленных вопросов.

— Если ты продолжишь наглаживать меня, — бодает снова, а я только сейчас замечаю, что мои касания прекратились.

Продолжаю «наглаживать», вслушиваясь в тихое и размеренное дыхание за спиной. И совсем чуть-чуть совесть тычет под ребра, напоминая, что лишь я виновна в ее сонливости.

Естественно, никто ей на полу стелить не собирается — тш-ш только. Ей об этом знать пока незачем. Перебьется.


	3. Когда ты улыбаешься

— Ты истеришь, — между делом уверенно ляпает, взгляда от своего телефона не отрывая.

Выруби нахуй своего кэпа и не беси меня еще больше, иначе за руки — точно не ручаюсь. Особенно, когда они так сладко дрожат и тянутся к полупустой бутылке, оставленной Аней на столе. Куда вообще эта девочка-я-вообще-никогда-не-пьянею смылась?

Не выпить самой. Не предложить Регине выпить для расслабления. Бросить в нее, чтоб стекло расхерачилось, чтобы ее голова откинулась, обнажив жирафью шею, чтоб наконец перестала бесить своими едкими и бесцеремонными фразами.

Ночь — выжигает к черту все мысли.

Конечно, это дело совсем не алкоголя.

Совсем не ее присутствия и — почти — полного отсутствия внимания для меня.

— Хватит придумывать. Я не истерю.

Пару секунд молчит, тупо продолжая печатать кому-то определенно важному — важнее меня так точно — сообщение; я даже смотрю на нее в упор, почти кричу всем телом, что я здесь, привет, я не шучу про бутылку.

Звук уведомления — ногти больно впиваются в ладони в попытке немного отрезвить, заставить вдохнуть спертый воздух Аниной двушки, вдохнуть немного, будто такое в самом деле возможно, чуточку нервных окончаний.

А она — наконец удостаивает меня ровным взглядом. Даже телефон не заблокировала, сука.

Пластиковая хуевина продолжает неровно отсвечивать на ее и так светлое лицо, темные волосы, которые в полумраке комнаты кажутся почти черными.

Ногти продолжают терзать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне ладоней. Нужно попить что-то для нервов. Нельзя так вечно изъебывать свое тело.

— Истеришь. Психуешь. Делаешь драму из ничего. Заняться нечем?

Окно.

Нужно открыть долбанное окно, иначе задохнусь.

Делаю драму из ничего, послушайте только. Да, делаю — неосознанно, сама того не желая.

И снова — оповещение разрывает почти тишину, разбавленную приглушенной песней Земфиры на фоне. Девичьи посиделки во всей красе — красного полусладкого для атмосферной не хватает.

Не дожидается, пока я соображу с ответом — сразу начинает что-то печатать, а потом, блять, сердце пропускает нехилый удар, который эхом резонирует в грудную клетку.

Она едва улыбается.

Не скалится. Не ухмыляется.

Окно — точно.

С места подрываюсь резко, дергано, едва стоя на подгибающихся ногах.

Как понять, что происходящее — не со мной? Потому что нельзя просто терять почву под ногами от такого смехотворного факта.

Да, Влада, люди умеют улыбаться. И Регина — тоже человек. Хуевый, грубый, раздражающий, но человек, имеющий такую до безобразия милую улыбку.

К окну подхожу — подползаю — на желейных ногах.

Небо мерцает звездами, но мне настолько же похуй на них, как не похуй на нее.

Когда она улыбается, тело готово рассыпаться к херам на сотни таких же звезд. Рассыпаться и больше не собраться воедино, потому что мне она ни разу не улыбалась.

Когда она улыбается, хочется удавиться и крикнуть: «Или, блять, никогда так больше не делай, или делай лишь для меня».

Слишком резко хватаюсь за оконную ручку.

Нахуй режим проветривания. Сразу нараспашку, чтобы тюль угрожающе от ночного ветра колыхалась. Почти хорошо.

Глотаю медленный допинг своей беспомощности и прохладного, будто успокаивающего, воздуха.

— Выпьем? — перевожу тему в другое русло.

И плевать уже, что ответит она. Я точно буду пить дальше, потому что на едва тронутую опьянением голову выдержу оповещения, приходящие со скоростью звука. Очень, чтоб вы знали, часто.

— И не оставим Ане ничего, — ее смешок заглушают мои нетвердые шаги к столу.

Пока она разливает по стаканам, плюхаюсь на мягкий ворсовый ковер прямо перед низким журнальным столиком с кучей вредной еды, половиной ананаса и тремя стаканами, два из которых через пару секунд будут наполнены.

— Аня сама свалила и оставила нам бухло, — легко подхватываю сосуд далеко не с водой, — так что пей, а то нихуя не пьянеешь.

Не вру. Регина — ебучее стекло, которое пьянеет раза в два медленней меня.

Пьет ведь, морщится так показушно, будто и не она пару минут назад почти не закусывала, когда победила в споре с Аней «Кто больше продержит вискарь во рту, не глотая его». Идиотки.

— Или просто умею пить, в отличие от тебя?

Тянется к кусочкам уже нарезанного ананаса, а я пью следом. Всем своим чуть-чуть нетрезвым видом показываю, что я тоже умею пить, посмотрите только, даже не морщусь, когда задерживаю виски непозволительно долго во рту и небо начинает покалывать сотнями мелких игл.

— Или нет, — на выдохе, и без выжиданий наполняю стаканы заново.

Без всяких там «между первой и второй перерывчик небольшой», потому что далеко не первый, не второй, не десятый. На кой-хер вообще подсчеты, когда единственная стоящая мера от «стеклышко» до «пожалуй, высплюсь и под этой лавкой».

Самый начальный этап я переступила пару часов назад, а до последнего еще пить и пить.

Выпиваю горький алкоголь по новой под раздражающим звук уведомления. Кто ей, блять, написывает?

Не мое дело. Не мое, уяснила?

— Ты можешь поставить эти сраные уведы на беззвучный?

Не уяснила.

И стакан нарочито громко ставлю на столик. Регина к своему пока что даже не прикасается, только неразблокированный телефон в руках вертит — дразнит, потому что не смотрит, кто и что ей написал. Выстреливает мне, бескомпромиссное и твердое:

— Нет.

Совести у тебя нет.

Теперь соизволяет выпить, из рук игрушку не выпуская, — суперклеем присобачили наверняка.

— Нет, — вновь повторяет, будто я с первого раза хуево расслышала. — Потому что тебе уже приебаться не к чему. Будь у меня телефон на вибрации, бесила бы и она.

Все не так. Не совсем так.

Но чтобы доходчиво разложить все по полочкам придется сказать самое главное: «Ты мне нравишься, ебнутая». Без признания мои отговорки — пустой звук, подтверждающий ее правоту. Ей подтверждение не всралось: всегда уверена в том, что права.

Серьезно, так вообще можно?

Необходимость как-то парировать ее высказывание жжет язык. Но в кои-то веки решаю промолчать, чтобы не городить еще большую чепуху, а я, поверьте, могу. Как и могу отчетливо слышать еще одно уведомление — крайне настойчивей хмырь ей написывает.

— Ответь уже.

— Потерпит, — опять жует ананас, отчего грубость немного сглаживается.

— Судя по твой незамолкающей цацке, нихуя он не может потерпеть.

Или не могу вытерпеть я.

— Но если я отвечу, то он начнет написывать с большим рвением? — пытается подловить.

— Если ты только его нахуй не пошлешь.

— Ради тебя?

Звучит почти романтично, если бы слова были не региниными, не были пропитанными маслом — только среагировать, нечаянно добавить огня, как вокруг вспыхнет комната, загорит алым пламенем… В моих руках зажигалка. Главное — не зажечь.

Все эмоции — в ноль, пожалуйста.

Нет. Ради меня ничего делать не нужно.

Отрицательно верчу головой и поднимаюсь с нагретого места, пальцами цепляясь за лакированную поверхность столика — опора так себе, но без нее, кажется, упаду. И без сломанных лодыжек настроение отличное, просто восхитительное, разве не видно?

Поверх упавших на глаза волос вижу ее недоумевающе-безразличный (как такое вообще можно совмещать?) взгляд — ничего не спрашивает, даже не интересуется, какой муравей меня ужалил, что с места очень резво поднимаюсь. В глотке клокочет рвота.

Хочется выблевать горечь несказанных слов вместе с выпитым, а потом — потом снова нажраться и уже не лезть к ней с расспросами, не пытаться завести нормальный — ты нормально не можешь, Влада — разговор. Лучше — просто продолжать перекидываться колкостями, изредка парируя в ответ ее ухмылки-хмыки, которые мягко режут, почти не больно.

Огрызок белой луны бросается в глаза.

Ветер мгновенно кажется чересчур холодным.

А еще хочется сладких апельсинов, рассказов длинных. Понимаете, да?

Покурить бы.

Отбрасываю мысль о оставленной в дамской сумке почти закончившейся пачке сигарет так же быстро, как добираюсь до ванной два на два квадратных метра с бледно-голубыми стенами. Белочка уже где-то близко, белочка почти тут: в бликах этой плитки вижу все тот же кусок белой — выбеленной — луны, которая слепит и без света.

Смаргиваю наваждение, смаргиваю еще раз, чтобы веки до боли защипало, чтобы вернуться в привычную черноту.

Дура. Дура. Свет нужно включать до того, как куда-либо заходишь.

Внезапно становится сложнее ориентироваться в пространстве. На плитке — на полу она тоже голубая, помню из прошлых визитов к Ане — разворачиваюсь на сто восемьдесят и едва не знакомлюсь в темноте помещения с раковиной.

Белочка еще не догнала, поэтому успеваю выставить руки вперед, ухватиться за скользкие и холодные керамические края. Мурашки от разницы температур ползут от кончиков пальцев к предплечьям, пробираются под ворот узких рукавов свитера — устраивают там дебош, пока я пытаюсь перестать ловить непонятные приходы и стараюсь выровняться.

Чужие шаги слышу по мере непосредственного приближения: когда они раздаются рядом, очень рядом.

Точнее, когда Регина, так и не включив свет в резко ставшей удушающей комнате, подходит впритык.

Пытаешься хоть что-то разобрать?

Думаешь, это все алкоголь?

Лучше потанцуем. Под красивой — белой — луной.

— Ты убиться тут решила или что? — шипение у самого уха.

Кинестетик во мне упивается. Воображение переходит в ощущения: по мне, от самого уха, по каждому из позвонков, ползет теплая устрашающая змея. Тайпан, как минимум.

Да. Решила. Британские ученые весьма уверенно заявляют, что суицид под луной гораздо эстетичней выглядит, чем иные попытки самовыпилиться. И что значит: не видишь луну?

Кажется, хихикаю собственным мыслям.

Теперь — здравствуй, бельчонок.

— У меня аллергия на эти уведомления, — выдаю как-то слишком весело для недавнего подавленного (депрессия по вызову) состояния, — и на эту сучью луну. Слепит.

Прикрываю глаза под ее шумный вдох. Почему больше не шипишь?

Похуй.

Глаз не открываю, рук от раковины не отрываю — кладу по инерции голову ей на плечо. Теплое, не чешуйчатое — пока еще живая, пока еще человек.

Где-то отдаленно слышится очередной, — нет, — следующий трек матери-пиздострадальщицы.

Где-то очень рядом слышится ее тихое сиплое дыхание, а потом, — блять, ну нет, зачем? выключи! — пиликанье телефона.

Попытка номер хуй знает какая эмоции выкрутить на минимум — получается ровно наоборот.

Накатывает странное желание бить ее кулаками и одновременно с тем яростно смеяться, но выходит до побледнения стискивать в руках раковину, а она почему-то не хочет ломаться и красиво крошиться. Неужели настолько слаба?

— Ты несешь какую-то хр…

Я не даю ей закончить.

Ебало завали. Мои слова — возмущения — намного важнее.

— Ты… — опять смешно, — еб твою мать, Регина, ты их до сих пор не выключила.

По телу проходится предвещающая радостная — непонятно от чего — дрожь, скулы неприятно сводит почти что до боли, а мои нервные подрагивания в преддверии смеха, конечно, передаются и ей, стоим ведь почти впритык. Потерпит. Или уйдет.

Ей решать.

— Я и не собиралась этого делать, ебнутая, — кажется, кто-то очень правдоподобно злится, хватает меня за плечи, словно дешевую и потрепанную куклу ростом в метр, отрывает меня от раковины, разворачивает к себе — наконец открываю глаза и пытаюсь хоть что-то в полумраке разглядеть. Из зала разве что отблески чего-то светлого виднеются. И луна. — Ты не центр мира, ты даже не центр моей жизни. Успокойся и…

— И что?

— Ты не дала мне договорить.

Глаза понемногу привыкают к темноте: вижу очертания тонких искривленных губ и чернеющей радужки.

— И не дам, — пока ее цепкие пальцы продолжают в тисках сжимать мои плечи, откидываю голову назад, чтобы узнать: различится ли сейчас цвет плитки, проглянет ли мерзкая синева сквозь отсутствие цвета. Не проглянет — голову на место рефлекторно, будто робот, не человек. — Хватит пиздеть со мной. Ответь своему ебырю. Это же он тебе так яростно написывает? Заранее ему сочувствую.

У меня даже мыслей таких не было — не знаю, откуда слова появились. В воздухе внезапно рядом со ртом образовались и случайно выдались за мои слова. Абсолютно не глупая попытка ее задеть.

Попытка, которая очень и очень успешна.

Кожа на плечах вспыхивает пульсирующей болью, отчего дергаюсь резко, по-дурацки неловко в непроглядной и удушающей темноте. Изо рта — ни единого лишнего звука.

— Его ты тоже так пиздишь? Фемдом? — не унимаюсь, голос разве что на пару тонов ниже — от боли, неяркой, но не утихающей.

С каждой секундой ее силуэт все различимей, виднеются детали ее лица: залегшая морщина меж нахмуренных бровей, заложенные за уши волосы, сливающиеся с мраком.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я обращалась с тобой так же, как с ним?

Вылавливает из моей фразы не те слова. Специально, да?

— Или не хочешь, чтобы он получал то же, что я даю тебе? — вдогонку спрашивает, наконец ослабляя хватку, но не отпуская меня, наоборот, неожиданно переходит к мягким поглаживаниям по свитеру.

Не успокаивает.  
Пусть лучше дальше продолжит бить, пугать и задавать странные — бьющие по цели, окей — вопросы, но не пытается казаться хорошей и дохуя понимающей. Зачем притворяться, если сегодня уже поедешь в пять утра к своему? Или к своей?

Просто исчезнешь, как и та ебаная луна. И солнце — не замена. Не близко.

— Что ты даешь мне? — наивно переспрашиваю, но тут же срываюсь. — Сарказм и взгляд, типа, Влада, отъебись и пойми, что я терплю я тебя только из-за Ани.

Слова из пулемета вылетают одно за одним. Неуправляемо. Быстро. Спонтанно.

Мне просто нельзя пить.

Мне нельзя рядом с ней.

Нужен просто огромный холст, который закроет ее от меня, чтобы не видеть и даже не подозревать о ее существовании: о той улыбке, о пальцах с аккуратными короткими ногтями. Какая нормальная баба не отращивает длинные ногти? Ты вообще знаешь, какие у меня мысли от одного их вида появляются? Лучше даже не знай.

— Я даю тебя больше внимания, чем большинству, — уклончиво отвечает. Ее касания передвигаются порханиями к шее — продолжаю стоять столбом, лишь бы глаза блаженно не прикрыть, лишь бы не ляпнуть лишнего.

Лишнее — все наше общение.

Воздуха опять не хватает, а к горлу подкатывает недавно забытая тошнота. Я прекрасно помню, что в зале свежо, прохладно и просторно, что там нет пресного пиликанья разрывающегося телефона, что там нет чужих глаз. Я все охуенно помню, но не двигаюсь, руку с силой поднимаю и совсем не наигранным желанием бью ее в бок. Она такого явно не ожидала, отчего не успевает уклониться, воздух из ее носа вырывается со свистом, руки от моей шеи убирает.

— Мне мало, — голос неосознанно повышаю. Изнутри рвется все накопившееся.

По старой схеме: мы не видимся неделями, я узнаю о ней из чужих разговоров и ее редкой активности в соцсетях, которые я мониторю двадцать четыре на семь, коплю недовольство, эмоции, а потом раз — в один момент рядом с ней позволяю им вырваться.

Если губку долго не выжимать, она становится грязной, жирной и вонючей — непригодной для использования.

Сегодня — ярче обычного, позволяю себе распускать руки, позволяю себе не бояться ее.

Не боюсь ведь?..

Молчит.

В ответ не бьет, а меня съедает безнаказанность и ощущение, что я могу ей отомстить за все, что она не сделала. Прядь ее волос выбивается из-за уха, падает прямо перед глазами. Бить по лицу точно перебор. Не стоит.

А я жду.

Жду, когда она с размаху ебнет мне по лицу, по наконтурированным скулам.

Или нет.

Жду. Когда она гордо, задрав свой слегка курносый нос, съебет от меня — это будет лучшим решением. Волосы на прощание поправит и оттянет одежду, а потом забудет все плохое и хорошее — только плохое, что было связано со мной. Мне останутся ее страницы в интернете и воспоминания о том, что несколько раз мы стояли с ней вот так близко, вот так, чтобы до запаха ее духов, чтобы до ее тепла и непонятной ауры.

Ты злишься или нет?!

Ебни мне.

Разозлись на меня.

Все еще молчит. И волосы не заправляет. И луна мерзко выглядывает из-за ее плеча.

— Хули замолкла? — я спрашиваю вполне резонно.

— Мало, значит? — вопросом на вопрос.

Мгновенно теряюсь: между моим вопросом и ее ответом в действительности проходит пару секунд, но кажется, что если не вечность, то точно пару-тройку тягучих и напряженных лет.

Ее очередь делать быстрые и неожиданные выпады. Хватает меня за космы — даже в трезвом состоянии я бы едва смогла уклониться, сейчас даже говорить нечего — оттягивает голову за них, назад, максимально, до тянущих связок на затылке, до приоткрытого в болезненной судороге рта. Сука.

— Мало тебе, блять? — переходит на мерзкое шипение, ей остается раздвоенный язык вывалить из пасти. Сухими губами мажет по моей щеке, пока я только морщусь и даже не думаю об ответе, и на мгновение отпускает волосы, но только для того, чтобы удобней за них ухватиться, сильнее оттянуть. — Твои заебы — это и есть просьбы? О чем? Что тебе нужно, или ты до сих пор не научилась говорить напрямую?

Каждое слово — дрожью по телу расходится в сладко-тянущей неге, куда примешивается неуходящее ощущение на затылке.

Важнее — неуходящая она, которая так четко выговаривает, продолжая губам исследовать мое лицо, но только не губы:

— На стиралку.

— Что? — через силу смотрю на нее, сама до предела натягивая нить волос.

— Если хочешь большего, запрыгивай задом на стиралку.

И раз — давления на голову нет. Зато есть руки, быстро перекочевавшие на бедра и буквально подхватывающие под ними.

Я не девочка-припевочка — поднять пятьдесят с хуем килограмм не так просто, но она умудряется сделать это и, почти не ударив меня копчиком о выпирающую кнопку включения, усадить на гладкую выбеленную — опять — поверхность. Касания переходят ниже, грубо оглаживает ляжки и переходит на колени — не собирается даже их раздвигать или как-то оглаживать.

Знает: я сама это сделаю.

Ей не нужно меня заставлять или меня уговаривать, не нужно обхаживать, как дорогую цацу — так делают только мои ухажеры. Она — другая категория.

Она, как бы противно не звучало, моя цаца.

Очень дорогая кукла ограниченной серии, которую мне разрешили взять один раз. Только не поцарапай и не испорть, а потом — обязательно — верни.

Поганая луна вновь мерцает где-то отдаленно, пока я пьяно хихикаю — скорее нервное — и решаюсь придвинуться ближе. В голове до сих пор не укладывается, что мы собираемся делать, хотя и ежу понятно — ебаться.

Разве не ты сама этого хотела?

Разве не ты каждую вторую ночь во снах с ее лицом наперевес представляла это, пока стирала пальцы о себя же под одеялом?

Разве не это тебе снилось?

Тогда почему?

Почему я сейчас только гляжу на нее, не решаясь протянуть руку и коснуться ее, не боясь, что вдруг на небе что-то щелкнет, в мире перевернется и она испарится, как испарялась наутро после сна. И внутри — только ощущение чего-то потерянного, которое к обеду полностью выветривается.

Это и есть страх?

Зачем так много вопросов?

— Я… — сглатываю. Слюны накапливается раза в три больше обычного, и сплюнуть некуда, — я не уверена, что это имела в виду.

Непонятная мямля занимает мое привычное место. Эмоциональное состояние бесоебит, бросается из одной темно-синей к другой бушующей розовато-желтой крайности. И ловить здесь контроль и баланс нечего.

«Исследуя каждый изгиб моего тела и не забираясь под одежду — достаточно таких невинных касаний, чтобы я раз за разом проглатывала хер знает откуда появляющуюся слюну и жмурилась», — спрашивает.

Спрашивает, хотя ответ знаем заранее. Обе.

— Так ты не хочешь? — медленно трогает колено, отчетливо и несдержанно, сжимает его.

Вырываться нет сил, лишь чуть веду конечностью вверх, проезжаюсь по ее напряженному животу и на выдохе:

— Просто меньше пиздежа, окей?

Наверное, говорю это самой себе, а вслух, чтобы наверняка услышать и внять — мысли в голове муравьями копошатся, мешают хоть что-то адекватно воспринимать. Особенно — ее.

— Постараюсь.

Коротко. Емко. Привычно.

С ней привычно — не «обычно», а сравни глаголу мириться, принимать, меньше возмущаться, потому что «А что ты, собственно, дура, ожидала?».

Тянуть — бесполезно.

Дальнейшее — неизбежно.

Накреняюсь к ней медленно и осторожно и позволяю проделать руками то же, что делала она минуту назад: яростно переплести дрожащие пальцы с мягкими волосами. Хорошо, что волос — не чувствует боли, не чувствует моих таких судорожных движений, как могут ощутить ее губы.

В них я впиваюсь без прелюдий, чтобы не забыться и не скатиться в никому ненужную нежность, которая дарит только беспросветную надежду и ничего больше. Ядовитая и неучтивая, она отвечает мне взаимностью и вгрызается в рот чересчур сильно, губы тут же обволакивает жаром ее. Облизать их — подписать себе смертный приговор.

Очень хочется.

Забываю все недавние обидки, ее ебыря и даже Аню, которая вроде как должна должна вернуться, притягиваю ее еще ближе, максимально возможно вжимаюсь в нее и пытаюсь буквально вылизать, урвать себе кусок побольше.

Со стороны — погань и только. Ни черта не возбуждающе.

Но у самой в трусах стремительно намокает, в животе все болезненно пульсирует, мечется и даже наверняка набухающие синяки, оставленные только-только на ногах, ни на йоту не утихомиривают возбуждение.

Могу сказать одно: во снах — хуже.

Во снах вообще не то, вообще не сюда и вообще — не канон.

Тут она живая, настолько живая, что все тело извивается, пытается изучить ее сразу и всю. Захочет она убежать — уже не отпущу, ногами до смерти удушу и не позволю на миллиметр от меня отодвинуться.

Сиди не рыпайся, скажу ей.

Если бы в жизни я была такой же борзой, такой же красноречивой, а не теряла язык где-то в ректальном проходе и только невпопад огрызалась с ней, цены бы мне не было.

Просто не уходи, скажу ей.

Ей, которой надоедает встречаться деснами и обмениваться микробами, которая легким движением руки отпинывает мою и вырывается из хвата. И все мои «сказала бы» — в топку.

На руках запоздалое ощущение скользящих локонов, а на губах привкус алкоголя и совсем чуть-чуть сигаретного дыма. Она не бросила курить, как бы не отнекивалась и не выебывалась — палится так легко по своим горьковато-влажным и в мясо искусанным губам.

— С тебя сигарета, — срывается прежде, чем я, как обычно не подумав, коротко лижу ее губы, задевая подбородок и кончик носа. Слюнявлю.

Вопросительно выражение озаряет ее морду, что его можно рассмотреть даже в темноте. Она — темень — становится почти привычной, осязаемой.  
Теперь не пугает, не отторгает, а мягко окутывает своей атмосферой.

Знаете, зимой снег спасает деревья от холода.

Знаете, это же осенью делают листья, которые люди так и норовят убрать на субботниках.

Знаете, весной просто тепло. Защита не нужна.

Знаете, к чему я веду?

Она — тот злоебучий снег, который морозит руки, который оставляет волдыри обморожения и который заставляет людей засыпать обманчиво-спокойным вечным сном. Она — тот снег, от которого на душе кошки орут от страха и рядом с которым тебе не страшна никакая зараза, кроме нее самой.

— Только если самые тонкие и вонючие, — она все же отмирает и соизволяет опуститься до ответа.

— Вонючие — это какие?

— Это которые ты куришь.

Погодите-ка. Минуточку, а?..

— Я курю…

— Я знаю, что ты куришь. Всякую погань с капсулами. И Аню к этому приучила.

Вообще-то, она сама приучилась — никто насильно ей сигареты в рот не совал. Сама просила, сама подкуривала, сама начала их покупать.

Сама.

Почему-то упоминание Ани неприятно режет слух, будто комар в ушную раковину забрался. Комар-то маленький и безобидный, но ощущения не из приятных.

— Нахуй Аню, — вырывается.

— А ей в глаза это скажешь?

— И тебя нахуй.

— Больше пафоса, детка.

Готова закатить глаза и разразиться тирадой о том, насколько «детка» заезженное обращение из тупых американских комедий, насколько оно неправдоподобно и насколько тупое. Тогда почему быть ее «деткой» так приятно?

На пару минут.

Глаза все же закатываю, потому что их не видно, и рвусь к ее губам с двойным желанием. Более мягко, захватывая верхнюю и не пытаясь съесть ее, как булку после недельной диеты на кефире. Я смакую ее, пока она заползает пальцами под мои тугие джинсы. Впервые жалею, что не купила их на размер побольше.

Ширинку расстегнуть не судьба?

Сама не лезу, не пытаюсь ослабить давление на свою кожу — в какой-то мере оно заводит, заставляет ощущать ее в разы сильнее, будто под самой кожей. Под нежной кожей внизу живота, где она неумолимо гладит и, когда я отрываюсь от влажных губ на секунды, царапает.

Короткими ногтями вырывает из меня судорожные выдохи.

Вырывает самообладание, которое до последнего момента теплилось где-то внутри.

От губ махнуть к щеке и томно — шучу, нет, конечно — прошептать:

— Стяни штаны к херам.

Безумно возбуждающе, да?

Молчит.

Все еще молчит и давит на лобок; к манипуляциям с моим телом присоединяется вторая рука, которая отводит одну ногу в сторону. Не выходит из головы сравнение с Иисусом — распятая максимально.

Завали ебало, Влада, с таким не шутят.

А если шутят, то только в своей голове. Никому об этом не рассказывай.

Я же тихонько.

Нервный смешок в ее щеку, и я сама лезу вниз, наспех расстегиваю пуговицу, опускаю собачку молнии до упора, чтобы не тянуть кота за яйца. Кое-как приподнимаю зад под ее смешки-звуки, смысл которых не распознать на трезвую голову. Что уж говорить о пьяной, поплывшей от возбуждения и электрических зарядов по телу.

Дальше в ход идет она: резко стягивает плотную и облегающую ткань до самых колен, стреноживая меня и лишая всех манёвров. Ни ударить ее пяткой по копчику в желании раззадорить, ни обнять ее ногами, чтобы уже голым телом ощутить трение о ее одежду или, если повезет, господи, только не думай об этом, ее кожу.

— Холодно, — внезапное осознание быстро переходит в реплику.

Задницу морозит не успевшей нагреться стиралкой, а ноги обдает холодным — окей, ладно, опять преувеличиваю и забываю про слово «прохладным» — воздухом.

— Сейчас будет жарко, — хрипит неразборчиво.

— Ты опять говоришь фразами из дешевых мелодрам, знаешь? — стараюсь не улыбаться. — Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, точнее, мне это даже нравится.

Молчит.

Слушает мой несвязный бред — ненадолго ее хватает, но чтобы больше не «затыкать меня поцелуем», как в тех самых мелодрамах, она с силой обхватывает меня «там».

Слова все вмиг теряются. Мысли — тоже.

Грубо ведет по промежности, надавливает на складки губ сквозь нижнее белье и молчит. Все еще. Даже дыхание у нее не сбивается, пока я пытаюсь ухватиться руками за скользкую поверхность — она всегда была такой неудобной? — стиралки.

Ладони потеют.

Спина потеет.

Даже язык, кажется, потеет, тонет в выделяющейся слюне и несмотря на это липнет к небу, вытворяет во рту непонятные движения. И Регина — все не могу привыкнуть к ее имени, к осознанию, что оно у нее вообще есть — совершает вполне осознанные, каждому дураку, даже мне, понятные движения.

Трогает.

Трогает меня везде: по внутренней стороне бедра проходится, мимоходом оглаживает колени другой рукой. На секунду в голове закрадывается мысль, что у нее больше рук, чем положено, иначе почему они ощущаются так сильно, так ярко, так… вездесуще?

Гладит.

Гладит едва промокшую ткань трусов, гладит чувствительный клитор, который даже без касаний, от одних только мыслей, пульсировал.

Щиплет.

Щиплет, когда я грубо впиваюсь длинными ногтями в ее шею и раздираю ее до красных полос. Кожа под щипками — подрагивающий и сокращающийся низ живота, задняя сторона колена, где все особенно чувствительно, — тут же горит, на некоторое время забирая внимание на себя.

На некоторое. Маленький промежуток времени, к которому можно приставить «лишь», «только» и ничего больше, потому что она умело переключает меня на нужный лад. Вертит мной, как пультом. Старым и потасканным пультом, на который не нужно смотреть, чтобы выбрать правильную кнопку — пальцы и так знают все наизусть: каждую трещину, каждую потертость, каждую выпуклую цифру.

Плавлюсь не под и не над ней — рядом с ней.

Джинсы пиздец мешаются, бесят, но не могу наклониться и стянуть их, не могу отвлечься от Регины.

Ей они точно не мешают. Ей походу вообще ничего не мешает: ни мой ерзающий вправо-влево зад, ни белье, которое она так и не стягивает — просто отодвигает токую полоску в сторону. Ребром теплой ладони проводит по влажной и горячей — тут уже ни доли преувеличения, отвечаю — коже снизу вверх, задевая чуть шершавой костяшкой мизинца покрасневшие складки.

И не врала ведь: становится невыносимо жарко.

Дышу через нос. Часто-часто.

И вмиг перестаю дышать, когда она обводит вырисовавшийся бугром клитор пальцем, осторожно и ощутимо надавливает. Прошибает до самых пят.

На «отлизать» даже не рассчитываю.

Не уверена, что выдержу такое.

Уверена, что она не пойдет на такое.

Довольствуюсь малым, которое охуенно тянет на «много».

Серо-голубым взглядом кошусь на ее преспокойное лицо, хочу к чертям стереть мину «мне похуй» окончательно. Неужели можно ебать — пока еще нет, но ее порхающие у входа подушечки пальцев к ебле ведут — человека с такой непроницаемой рожей? Может, перекосило?

Может?..

Да ну нахуй.

Замираю всем телом. Напрягаюсь максимально — икры болеть начинают от таких выкрутасов.

На первую фалангу входит, будто дразнится, только кружит у самого входа.

— Гонишь? — голос свой давно не узнаю, а сейчас — и подавно.

До мерзости низкий, местами хрипловатый, как от недостатка влаги.

— Все еще холодно? — зато она говорит непринужденно. — Прости, не слишком сопливо и стандартно спросила? — сочится иронией, продолжая издеваться надо мной.

Размазывает смазку по коже, то выскальзывая из меня, то обратно протискиваясь в обволакивающую теплоту — неглубоко, но достаточно, чтоб каждый раз я глубоко втягивала живот в охуенно манящем предвкушении.

Внутри — давно пожар.

Стенки влагалища сокращаются то и дело, и я буквально чувствую, как из меня каждый раз выделяется новая порция смазки.

— Слишком наигранно, — бормочу уже чисто по привычке. Привычке, что ей нужно что-то ответить. Не важно — связное или нет.

— Правда? Прости тогда.

Попытка удивиться ее извинению, заявить, что я ни черта не верю, проваливается. Она выбивает из меня разом все: слова, возражения, воздух.

Одним только толчком.

Сразу двумя пальцами.

Под нужным углом.

Блять.

Кажется, я произношу это вслух. Аккурат тот момент, когда запрокидываю голову назад и совсем неэстетично высовываю кончик языка.

Теперь она не собирается прерываться или размениваться на диалоги. Не собирается шептать мне на ухо пошлые и дешевые фразы, чтобы сильнее разогнать кровь по венам.

Скорее, начну нести бессвязный треп я.

Пальцами по мягким стенкам круговыми движениями водит — чувствую каждое ее едва заметное движение внутри, сжимаюсь максимально и не могу до сих пор выровнять дыхание. Смогу ли вообще?

На рваном выдохе я уже не могу молчать, начинаю бормотать какую-то хуету. Что-то про волшебные пальцы и тупую их обладательницу, а когда до меня доходит абсурд собственных действий, тяну Регину за ворот одежды на себя и присасываюсь к ее шее.

Мне стоит замолчать.

По отбивающей мерный ритм вене на шее. Безболезненно прикусить кожу под подбородком, такую беззащитную и чуть горьковатую — спирт в составе духов никто не отменял, — чтобы почувствовать вкус мнимой власти над ней.

Все мы понимает, кто сейчас руководит парадом.

Спина некрасивыми зигзагами расходится, округляется не в ту — не в сексуальную, чтобы грудь вперед, а зад привычно отъезжал — сторону.

Приятно до одури, что наравне с желанием подаваться ей навстречу, сбивая с ритма, чем я и занимаюсь, появляется вполне противоположное — сжаться, скрутиться в эмбрион.

Ее движения во мне ускоряются — пропадет та напускная ленивость и нежность.

Ебет.

Ебет меня. Просто и охуенно хорошо, что мне остается рычать ей в шею, не смея выдавить из дрожащих губ бормотания, слов — ничего.

Шквал ощущений падает на меня с огромной высоты. Пола не касается — взрывается внутри, распадается на мелкие осколки, что режут глаза с непонятной влаге. Нет, я вовсе не плачу.

Просто луна в глаз попала.

Только не останавливайся, Регина, слышишь?

Не решусь попросить это наяву.

Хлюпает невообразимо стыдно, громко, правильно. Хлюпает внутри от пальцев и снаружи от скользящей туда-сюда ладони. Она у тебя еще не онемела, не болит?

Откуда во мне просыпается никому не всравшаяся забота? В «подходящее» время. О «нужных» вещах.

— Ты всегда ревешь во время секса?

Не всегда.

Не реву я.

Всхлипывания от нежелания стонать, от простого — очень хорошего-охуенного-ошеломительного — удовольствия когда музыка на фоне перестает вообще существовать, а звуки двух тел тановится вмиг ощутимыми, разнятся от всхлипываний при грустинке. Ничего сложного, дура.

Так ей и говорю:

— Дура.

Точнее, всхлипываю влажным — какого хера? — носом и ударяю по ее спине кулаком. Шутливый удар приходится по нижним позвонкам, по мягкой ткани ее оверсайзной толстовки; рука там и остается, ползет ниже, чтобы в собственническом захвате сжать ее задницу.

Даже жесткие джинсы не умаляют приятности округлой выпуклости. Хочется исцарапать ее, искусать, если она позволит, а пока — продолжаю мацать упругие очертания всюду, где дотягиваются ослабевшие конечности.

До нее, кажется, наконец доходит, что глаза на мокром месте у меня не от вселенской грусти, а по той же причине, почему кошки воют по весне.

Понятливая какая.

Господи.

Понятливая настолько, что под колени подхватывает меня, заставляя задом съехать почти на край опоры. Скользкие пальцы проникают в меня вновь без предупреждения, терзают и так до предела чувствительную плоть в последней пытке. Становится понятно, что больше минуты я точно не продержусь.

Минута — явное преувеличение. Опять.

Цепляюсь за нее посиневшим утопленником, кусаю и до того покрасневшие губы и стараюсь позорно и весьма громко не застонать. Стены тонкие, а соседи не должны думать на нашу Анечку плохо.

И кончаю непривычно долго, будто тону. Медленно теряю в горящих легких кислород и содрогаюсь при каждой попытке вдохнуть нормально.

Бедра трясутся, норовят сползти ниже, а там — пол. Регина не дает мне упасть, придерживает за ватные ноги и оттягивает ослабшую тушу подальше от края.

После чего отходит от меня. Вмиг становится холодно и пусто, будто изнутри нехилый такой кусок вырвали.

Почти тишину — до ушей уже постепенно доходит мелодия из зала, разрушая единство — доносится звук крана. Моет руки, значит.

Мне бы тоже не помешало сходить в душ, чтобы освежиться и смыть с себя наваждение алкоголя и не до конца сошедшего возбуждения. Сил хватает на то, чтобы спрыгнуть со стиралки, опереться о нее голым задом на время, а потом вяло натянуть на себя штаны. С пуговицей на них дела обстоят сложнее: эта сука не хочет залезать в петлю.

Регина продолжает намывать руки: слышу, как чавкает мыло, как вода ударяется о раковину, слышу — нет, мне не кажется, отчетливо слышу — уведомление.

Как же вовремя.

Сидел (или же сидела?) с таймером и поджидал, пока мы закончим, чтобы продолжить написывать Регине свои злоебучие смски? Злость вскипает с новой силой — пуговица влезает в маленькое отверстие неожиданно легко, как по маслу.

Луну не видать.

Сползает по стенам придуманное, нарисованное в голове очертание мира.

Луны больше нет.

Музыка сменяется на какую-то дешевую и недушевную попсу. Чего тебе мало? Половин? Кто вообще такую хуйню слушает, Аня, блять?

Раскосыми глазами смотрю на то, как она вытирает руки, и спрашиваю:

— А ты?

Не хочу казаться эгоисткой.

Хочу побыть с ней еще — доставить удовольствие ей.

Она уже не смотрит на меня. Достает припрятанный в переднем кармане телефон и вчитывается в сообщение. Тонкая нить обрывается — на сегодняшний вечер она дала мне «себя».

Нужно делиться с другими.

В ответ прилетает короткое и отрезвляющее до конца:

— Аня скоро придет.

Она выходит из ванной, по пути не отрывая взгляда от дисплея и что-то яростно печатая, а я остаюсь в ванной с пустотой в голове и пониманием, что мне невыносимо мало.

Это «мало» — мой максимум.


End file.
